Harry Potter Does MaybeBaby
by The Sorting Hat 100
Summary: The Maybe-Baby Programme comes to Hogwarts, and with some awkward, randomly-generated pairings, who knows what the next month will hold for the 6th and 7th years?
1. Announcements and Explanations

**Harry Potter Does Maybe-Baby**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my very 1st FanFic! Please review if you read this; I would really like to know what everyone thought of my story, and where it could be improved, and also any good points. So R & R please!**

**Summary: The Maybe-Baby Programme comes to Hogwarts, and with some awkward, randomly-generated pairings, who knows what the next month will hold for the 6th and 7th years?**

**Rating: Rated T, as I don't know what is coming in future chapters, and can't promise that it will be swear-free (after all, the tension is going to be pretty high) and um… relationship free.**

**Pairings: This will be a spoiler, but read if you must… DM HG, RW LL, HP GW… to name but a few of the important ones…**

**Disclaimer:The normal… all I own is the plot of this story… oh well, we can't have everything in life can we?**

**Now with all that finished, it's on with the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Announcements and Explanations**

"…Now that we are all fed and watered…" Dumbledore began, as Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley exchanged amused glances at these words and then stifled a huge laugh, "…I would like to begin my little speech with the announcements and notices for this year. All first years are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, as its name suggests," Dumbledore allowed himself a quick smile, "to all students." he finished, glancing over to the Gryffindor table. "Secondly, Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors, and also that Whizbang Crackers and Revolving Lollipops are banned this year. The full list of banned items can be viewed, I believe, outside Mr Filchs's office, if anyone would like to check the… er… _suitability _of the object in question." Harry noticed the corners of all the teachers' mouths twitching at this.

"And finally…" Many heads in the Great Hall jerked up. "It gives me great pleasure to announce that for this year only, Hogwarts is taking part in a new scheme that the Ministry is trying out this year to test the success and suitability of the programme, which is a Muggle programme called Maybe-Baby." A few faces in the hall, no doubt children of Muggle families, wore an expression of recognition and amusement. "A few of us here will know about this, but for those who don't, let me explain. In the Muggle world, secondary school pupils in years 10-13 (5-7 at Hogwarts) have the opportunity to take part in the Maybe-Baby programme. It is completely voluntary, and is usually carried out in the Muggle subject of PSHCE. It involves an electronic baby (electricity is like the Muggle form of magic) which is programmed to act as a real infant does – it requires feeding and changing etc, and will also eat, drink and cry, among other lifelike features. In short, it is an electronic replica of a real baby, which behaves in exactly the same way. The pupil takes this 'baby' home for a set period of time and is given the task of looking after it. They have to care for it as a parent does. However, neglecting this baby's needs is not a good idea, unless you think you can live with the loud crying all hours of day and night. The baby is programmed into a central office which monitors them, so there is to be no smashing them up either!" A few people laughed at this.

"The course is designed to show teenagers the responsibility of parenthood, and the Ministry feels that this is a lesson and experience that witches and wizards should have, as well as Muggles. Our models have been specially adapted so for magical use, and so have the plans and terms. May I add now, to avoid any dashed hopes, that this is only open to 6th and 7th years. Those years will be given more details from their Head of House very shortly. Thank you." And with that, Dumbledore stepped down from the majestic, gold-fronted statue he was standing on and strode out of the hall, his midnight blue robes billowing out behind him. As soon as he left, a babble of chatter broke out among the students. Ron let out a low whistle.

"Whew, that was unexpected…"

"Certainly was," agreed Harry. "Are you two going in for it?"

"Um…" Ron began, but Hermione cut across him.

"Well, I'll certainly be applying for it. Hogwarts doesn't host many extra-curricular activities, and I think it's such an excellent thing to learn… well, we'll all probably need it in the future, won't we?" she finished, with a glance at they two boys.

"You're right, but I think I'll find out a little bit more about it before I volunteer myself for it..."

**

* * *

****Dear Reader,**

**I am extremely sorry that that chapter was so short and so boring. It was all the technicalities you see, and I had to accommodate for the fact that not everyone knew what Maybe-Baby was (hopefully you do now though!). A promise (and you can quote me)… the next chapter will be:**

**1) Longer**

**2) Funnier (we get the pairings for the programme… and they are very awkward…)**

**3) And lots of other good stuff that I can't think of right now (hey, it's like 12 pm at night here!)**

**Now that you've read, can you review? Even if its only 1 word, I'd like to know how many people have read this (and if you can spare more than 1 word then that's great!)**

**From the Author**

**Alex**


	2. Pairings

**Chapter 2: Pairings**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be sat at home, in my study, writing this!**

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry Chapter 2 took so long! I don't really know what happened – I guess I just never felt like writing! But I got myself motivated the other day and scribbled down Chappie 2! Please read and review, so I know what you thought of the latest instalment!**

The class waited in nervous anticipation – the nest lesson would determine who their 'spouse' and partner for the next two weeks (A/N: I changed the time span!) on the Maybe Baby scheme would be. Thankfully, their wait was short and painless, as the door creaked open and revealed a sullen-faced McGonagall ready to usher them inside.

"Settle down, class. As you know, during our Maybe Baby session this afternoon, you will be told who your partner for the scheme will be and detailed arrangements and information about how the next two weeks of the course will run. Listen closely, as the following information is highly important." Hermione sat up in her seat, alert, pen poised over a piece of note paper. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at each other and exchanged exasperated looks – even outside class Hermione was determined to be to and get full marks or a commendation.

McGonagall surveyed the 6th and 7th years sat before her. "I have here a list of the randomly generated pairings for the programme. I hope," she said, with a slight authoritarian raise in her voice, "that you can all be mature enough to interact," the class giggled, "harmoniously and co-operate with your partner in an efficient way. So, in no particular order…

"Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil." Harry saw Dean, who harboured a secret crush on Parvati, share a high-five with Seamus under the table and send a wink at Parvati, who blushed and started whispering furiously to Lavender, sitting next to her.

"Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown."

"YES!" whooped Seamus, who had been exceedingly worried about getting an 'ugly' girl such as Millicent Bulstrode. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows, but looked slightly amused, as the corners of her lips turned upwards in her characteristic smile.

"Hermione Granger-" there was a sharp intake of breath, "and Draco Malfoy." Hermione turned away, looking visibly sick, indignation evident in her face. Harry turned in his seat to see Malfoy's reaction to the news, but to his surprise, his face was hidden behind a copy of _'Jinxes for the Advanced'_.

Thinking no more of it, Harry turned back to the front, in time to see the class silent, staring at Hermione and Draco. "Ahem," continued Professor McGonagall, sounding uncannily like Umbridge, "The next pair is Padma and Neville." Neville, who had been sitting tight in his chair, looked up with an expression of pure relief on his face. Padma was slightly disappointed, judging by her expression (and to be honest, who wouldn't be?) but put on a strained smile for both Neville and the Professor.

The list continued in this manner for the next few minutes, with Pansy Parkinson paired with Michael Corner, Colin Creevey with Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith and Millicent Bulstrode ("Poor git… serves him right!" whispered Ron to Harry), and Ernie Macmillan and Rose Zellah (a Slytherin girl from 6th year with two long plaits that Harry did not really know).

Then came the next name – "Ron Weasley -" Ron clenched his hands in silent prayer under the table – most of the names had been called now – the only girls left were – "and Luna Lovegood." The colour filtered from Ron's face to his ears, but Harry did not have the time to feel sorry for him, as McGonagall was reading down the list of names again and Harry was anxious to see who his partner was.

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle…" spluttered McGonagall. "Um, by default of course… However there is nothing I can do to change the pairings, so you two will just have to cope." she finished. The two boys in question gave a troll-like grunt in response, while the whole class erupted in laughter at the hilarity of the male pairing and Professor McGonagall trying to 'cover up' the situation and provide, in her way, a rational explanation.

"And finally, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

**A/N 2: What do you think?  
****Thank you to everyone who reviewed – I got 8 positive responses in total – that made me very happy indeed! I have acknowledged all the comments, and tried to include many of the things suggested, in this chapter or plans for future chapters. Your words are really valued. The reviewers and comments really put the icing on top of a fiction-cake, so thanks go again to:**

**supafly09  
****drunkonlife  
****Kate Hughes  
****nikki23nishi  
****Sous La Lune  
****chocolate frogs  
****littlecreek86  
****CenziaDearest**

**And finally, I would like to give a massive thank you to my superstar friend Immi… or Gen-Jo, as she is known in the wonderful world of FanFiction. She was the one who really persuaded me to continue with this long forgotten story and she also helped me a lot when we discussed who should be paired with who, and some good bits of description etc. Thanks sooo much – I probably wouldn't have got this chapter out without you! (So you have Gen-Jo to thank here!) Please check out her great story as well!**

**I will be splitting my time between this fanfic and my latest story, 'This is just not my day'. I will be writing alternating chapters. Please check that out too – as always read and review! If I know people are reading and liking the story it gets me motivated so well! But, before you leave, hit the little blue button in the bottom left hand part of the screen, and write a few words… you know you want to!**

**As always,**

**Alex**


	3. The Private Quaters

**Chapter 3: The Private Quarters**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jo.**

**A/N: Chapter 3 up (finally)! I hope this chappie satisfies everyone's needs – it's rather a nice chapter, seeing as I wrote it on a beach in Southern France… **

**Can I just point out that this story was started before HBP came out, and a few of the essential characters, ie: Dumbledore, are in my story. So this fic is pre-HBP and our favourite headmaster is still (thankfully!) alive. I guess you could say that the whole story is AU now… but fantasy is so much nicer than reality anyway!**

**As always, R & R!

* * *

**

A couple of days after the 'pairings' announcement, the whole school, whether sixth/seventh year or not knew (and had giggled at) the Maybe-Baby partners. Harry, being the 'wonder-figure' that he was, attracted a lot of attention and comments, and, as she was his partner, so did Ginny. The Slytherins, in particular, had great fun in taunting the two in the corridors, about trivial and childish things such as Harry and Ginny being 'an item', and how they would be too busy making out to look after their baby.

However, that was the least of Harry's problems. Ron and Hermione, who had been paired with Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy respectively, were not only receiving the same plaguing comments in the corridors as Harry, but they had to 'mentally prepare' themselves for spending two weeks stuck in a room with their partner. Ron was especially worried – no doubt concerned that, after two weeks alone with Luna he would end up wearing radishes on different parts of his anatomy and gabbling about Horned Snozzlewangers etc. he was uncharacteristically quiet in the days leading up to the scheme, and would draw into himself for hours at a time, becoming a total recluse, and slinking off and not talking to anyone.

Hermione was taking the other track, and was ranting to anyone who would listen (mostly Harry) about what an arrogant berk Malfoy was and how it was going to be so difficult to stop herself hitting him. Harry was looking forward to the seemingly distant time when the scheme would be over and everything would be back to normal. Little did he know that his wish of normality would never be granted…

Breakfast in the Great Hall was a subdued affair for most. Many sixth and seventh years were thinking of their next session and the following two weeks. Lessons would be suspended and the seniors would be spending two weeks with their partner and the 'baby'. But before the 'couples' got their electronically controlled youngster, they were to spend three days in the company of their partner, with no contact with anyone else for these three days. Harry was strangely excited about the prospect of spending three days completely alone with Ginny, with no interruptions from anywhere…

Minutes later, the class was gathered around a flustered Professor McGonagall and a smiling Dumbledore, as well as a number of eager-looking house elves (Hermione's face, if possible, fell even more upon seeing the elves – she was still fanatic about SPEW). "As I call your name, a house elf will show you to your private quarters." said McGonagall. The class looked at each other, puzzled. Quarters? Everyone was expecting just a room with a couple of beds and bath facilities, but 'quarters' suggested lots of rooms…

"Have fun, and remember that once you enter your room, the door will lock behind you and will re-open three days from now. Food will be sent up." said Dumbledore, with a wink and a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, no…" Harry heard Ron mutter.

Hermione and Malfoy were called first. Harry gave her a reassuring nod, and, with a fleeting glance at Ron, sighed and followed a squat house elf out of the room. Ron and Luna were up next. He had his teeth ad fists tightly clenched and his face was ghostly white. "Good luck mate – you'll be fine… Luna's not all that bad." muttered Harry. Ron attempted a grin and was ushered out of the room, Luna drifting behind, radish earrings swinging madly and a dreamy expression on her face. Harry chuckled at the situation, as, after a few more names were called, McGonagall announced his and Ginny's names. He watched Ginny as she hugged and said goodbye to her sixth year friends and bounded over to Harry, her fire red hair bouncing behind her. It looked so nice, and soft, and Harry longed to run his fingers through it… "Stop it!" he told himself firmly. "She's Ron's sister for God's sake!" And he grinned at both Ginny and the teachers, as a small, thin, frail-looking house elf took hold of his hand and pulled him through the door.

Harry entered a wide passageway, with warm stone walls and furnished with mahogany wood and velvet. The extravagance of the room was amazing, and Harry was vividly reminded of the décor in a stately home such as Buckingham Palace. They followed the house elf through a series of doors and other passageways, each as lavishly furnished as the previous, until they came to a stop outside some large, regal double doors. "Your room, Sir and Miss," squeaked the elf. "Enjoy!" And with that, he vanished.

"Well," said Harry, turning around to Ginny, whose mouth was open wide in awe. "Shall we go in?" Ginny nodded, so Harry turned the large brass key in the lock. With each room, as soon as the inhabitants stepped in, the room would morph to meet their individual needs. As Harry and Ginny entered their home for the next two weeks, the room changed before their very eyes. The walls were now a deep red colour, edged with gold. _Gryffindor colours, _thought Harry. There was a large double bed in the centre of the room, and various cabinets, wardrobes, bookshelves and tables scattered around the room and a couch in the corner. The room also had a top-of-the range entertainment system, including a magic-powered TV, PS2 and stereo system. There was another door directly opposite where Harry was standing (in the doorway, still) – this presumably led to the bathroom.

"Is this it?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Well, there's the bathroom through that door…" reasoned Harry.

"There's only one bed! One bathroom! Are all the rooms like this?" she cried, indignantly.

"Er… well, Dobby told me that the rooms change to suit our individual needs as a 'couple'" explained Harry.

"Well, we'll just have to make the best of it, won't we? It's only two weeks, and the room might change when we have our baby, mightn't it?" she said briskly, striding over to the sofa and examining the remote control to the plasma TV. "Now, how does this work?"

* * *

**A/N: Was that OK? It was a quick update, as I have had a lot of school work in the summer holidays to do – mainly an ICT assignment that bores me to tears! Big thanks to the reviewers for Chapter 2:**

**littlecreek86: Yeah, I had a lot of fun thinking up pairings! And you are right – RW and LL should be very entertaining – let's hope I can write them OK! Glad you liked C2, and I will try to keep the fic up!**

**supafly09: Glad you liked it – Crabbe and Goyle should provide some humour in later chapters! Chapter 3 for you! )**

**Bloodless Ace: Thanks for the review – please continue reading and leaving your much valued comments.**

**And also 'Hello' to smile 13a...**

**Special thanks to littlecreek86 andsupafly09, who were the only two to review both chapters! Thanks guys, you're great! Please read and review Chapter 3!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Alex**


End file.
